The present disclosure relates generally to imaging units and method of insertion into an image forming device and, more specifically, to imaging units that provide for accurate alignment within the image forming device and methods of accurately aligning the imaging units.
Image forming devices include copiers, laser printers, facsimile machines, and the like. These devices may include multiple imaging stations that are completely or partially removed and replaced when necessary. In particular, color devices may require up to four imaging stations. The imaging stations may include a developer unit, photoconductor unit, and a toner cartridge. The developer unit may include a developer roll, a doctor blade, and a toner adder roll. The photoconductor unit may include a photoconductive (PC) drum, charge roll, and PC drum cleaner. The toner cartridge may include a reservoir to contain the toner.
The toner is consumed during the image forming process whereby the amount of toner is reduced during each successive image forming process. Once all of the toner has been distributed, the user removes all or part of the imaging station and inserts a replacement. The imaging forming device and the imaging unit should be constructed to provide access to the imaging stations to facilitate the removal. Further, the device should provide for accurate replacement and realignment within the imaging unit and/or the image forming device.
Current imaging forming devices include imaging station designs with various negative aspects. In image forming devices that use multiple cartridges, each imaging station should be capable of being inserted into the image forming device, located, and electrically connected independently from the other stations. These stations may also require significantly more mechanical interfaces with the image forming device, including mechanical hold-downs, electrical contacts, guide rails, and datum surfaces. The independent stations may also require extra space within the interior of the image forming device to facilitate insertion and removal. This results in an increase in the overall size of the image forming device.